Falling For You
by sushistyles
Summary: I'm falling so hard for you, you would never understand. I'm falling so fast, and so hard, I feel like I'm going to hit rock bottom and never come up again. I feel like I'm on top of the world when I'm with you. So let me say this, I think I love you.


~*Emma's POV*~

Haley and me...we are like best friends since the 9th grade and I still never got her obsession with the One Direction. I myself could never distinguish them from one another not that I had paid much attention, but I wasn't the one who was crazy about them so it was pretty much obvious. She totally loved all of them and could go on about them uninterrupted for hours... I would recommend if you need a stalker then do contact Haley Bradford.

The One Direction supposedly has some kind of CD signing at the launch of their new album...something to do with 'Night...' Umm yeah...I am seriously not sure how the rest of it goes so yes! That's what it is! Haley is totally and completely in love with one of the guys in the boy band ...Some guy called Harry...Harry Styles (if I'm not mistaking) even her Facebook profile reads as "Future Mrs. Styles"! Haley is just the limits...but still she is my best friend the shoulder I can cry on when things get difficult for me... that happens often because...Trouble's my middle name.

I sometimes wonder why my parents couldn't just name as Emma Troubles instead of Emma Stuart...Things would have been somehow easier for me then you know! The greatest fact of all times is that I can't even complain because they wouldn't even be listening...

A sigh escaped my mouth as tear slipped down my eye and splashed on to my t-shirt...My parents died in a car crash 5 years back and left me in my aunt's care...She's just the only one that I have now... Life can be very unfair to us sometimes and I just wonder why?

I wiped my tear off as I heard footsteps entering my room...

"What are you still doing upstairs...you are seriously going to be dead if we don't make it into time Emma" Haley said with her hands on her hips...

She was wearing the charm bracelet that we had made together last week... "Sorry I was a little busy..." I said grabbing my Marc Jacob Tote ... "Emma...what can be more important than going to the CD signing of One Direction right now?" She asked me in a matter-of-fact manner

"You better hurry up... Alex's coming to pick us up" she said and headed down to the hall..."Yeah I'll be there in a minute." I said after her. Alex Ryder is my boyfriend. We have been going out for a year now and according to Haley make the perfect "IT" couple. Everybody loves Alex...I mean he's really talented and a fun guy to be around with...but I doubt whether I hardly have the LOVE feelings for him as yet...

I know it sounds odd about us being a couple on the account of me having no feelings for him...But Alex really loves me a lot and i don't want to break his heart by telling him that I wasn't into him so I guess it's all the reason why we are together.

I hurried downstairs and heard a car honking outside... 'Emma...come on' I heard Haley's voice... 'Coming' I said and hurried outside. Stepping into the seat beside Alex I was greeted with a kiss. 'Hi babes, how're you doing?' 'I am good' I said politely smiling at him. "Hey I love lovey-dovey couples...but ummm if you're mistaken I'm getting late to see them... I smiled and rolled my eyes at my One Direction obsessive friend.

At the Boy's Apartment

~*Harry's POV*~

We had the CD signing of our album 'Up All Night' at The Central Avenue. The boys were busy in getting ready for their public appearance...

Louis and I were busy playing the fool while Liam tried to convince Danielle to let him wear a tuxedo... Zayn on the other hand had already got fully dressed so much that he was the cause of Niall's envy because he still couldn't find his lucky socks...

"Niall, it doesn't really matter what socks you wear man"? Zayn said trying his best to pacify the Irish Boy, who looked almost on the verge of breaking down onto tears... Me and Louis were still playing the fool, only until Eleanor found Louis and gave him a piece of her mind did Louis fake cry on my shoulder and went to get ready. Pierre was on the phone with Zayn and it seemed like they were having a really deep conversation about something intellectual. I felt a little down at that...

It had been quite some months since I had last gone out with anyone for real I mean...Life was getting monotonous with every passing day...Almost all the boys counting myself and Niall out had steady girlfriends. I sighed and thought to myself... "Until I find the right girl, I have Louis" and went to get dressed...

Danielle was fussing over Liam and asked me if I needed any help but I smiled politely and shook my head... "I think you better spend all your dainty and precious efforts on Liam" and sniggered at Liam when I saw that he was struggling with his jacket zipper. Louis on the other hand was getting on Eleanor's nerves because he seemed to be running around the house with a carrot in his hand refusing to wear his outfit for today's event. Niall in the meanwhile seemed to have found one of the socks but was still in tears about the other one...He was also upset because he was unable to tweet back to Justin Bieber's Tweets because he was too busy finding the other lucky sock. Zayn looked like the only calm and unruffled one among all of us, something that I really admire him for.

Our event manger was expected any time soon so I reminded the boys, (and I am 'supposed' to be the youngest member) that we had better get dressed quickly. Kayla our event manger could be really strict if we weren't on time and also it seemed that Niall has a crush on her (only the crush got multiplied when he found out that Nandos was her favourite food joint too.)

This one was really short but i just wanted to set it as a teaser! Do read and telme if you all liked it it or not?


End file.
